


Сфалерит

by Loftr



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brother/Brother Incest, Don't copy to another site, Fantasy, First Time, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Incest, M/M, Out of Character, PWP, Pre-Canon, Teenagers, Wizards
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:09:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25280653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loftr/pseuds/Loftr
Summary: Я здесь потягиваю из бутылки зелье огненного дыхания,Я поджигаю свои легкие…Поймай поцелуй с цианидом под моим языком.
Relationships: Newt Scamander/Theseus Scamander
Kudos: 4





	Сфалерит

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vereg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vereg/gifts).



> Описание - вариация на песню Mako “Coyote”.
> 
> Происходящее творится задолго до событий, что указаны в фильмах, поэтому никто не знает, какие на самом деле были характеры у этих двоих. 
> 
> Сфалерит - минерал из класса сульфидов, его еще называют цинковой обманкой: «медовой» при лимонной окраске и «рубиновой» при оранжево-красном оттенке минерала. Очень хрупкий камень, в ювелирной промышленности практически не используется из-за сложности огранки. Отдельные экземпляры встречаются в частных ювелирных коллекциях. Редкие пригодные для обработки и последующей вставки в ювелирные изделия камни добываются в Испании и Мексике.

Солнце. В этом году была ранняя весна, которая дарила тепло. Яркие лучи оглаживали всё, до чего могли дотронуться, и приоткрывали дверь в своеобразную сказку. Если прислушаться, то можно различить тихий звон колокольчиков — мелодичный смех фей на севере, ближе к лесу. Если повернуть голову вправо, туда, где разлеглось полотно озера — грустное жужжание, словно это были пчёлы, ипопаточника. А если положить руку на пушистика, который розовым комком разместился на коленях, то к общему фону звуков добавится низкое урчание, что расходится вибрацией по всему телу.

Ньют не знал, нравится ли ему это: погода, затишье, умиротворение… Он прожил немного, совсем ничего, по меркам магического мира, да и не стремился юноша утверждать, что познал общую палитру всевозможных чувств, однако было действительно больно. Сердце ныло. Уже несколько лет оно кровоточило, и, что самое обидное, Скамандер не понимал, отчего. Не для его головы разбираться в этом.

Тихая гладь синего озера отражала от своей поверхности белые лучи солнца, которые доходили до него жёлтым светом и становились чистым золотом во взъерошенных волосах. Ньютон закрывает глаза и подставляет лицо под эти тёплые лучи, уже сейчас зная, что под вечер веснушки станут некрасивыми выгоревшими пятнами на носу и под глазами. Всё равно. Сейчас это тепло заменяло ему абсолютно всё.

Карликовый пушистик, не переставая урчать, поднимается на своих коротеньких лапках и медленно, боясь упасть, делает полукруг, чтобы лечь мордочкой к животу своего хозяина, скрывая глаза от света. Залезать на дерево было тяжело — лишний груз в руках явно лишний, но Ньют знал каждый сучок наизусть, мог с закрытыми глазами забраться на самую верхушку. Ещё до Хогвартса это стало излюбленным местом Скамандера, потому что… потому что он с братом часто проводили время именно здесь.

Когда всё изменилось? Почему судьба сделала такой поворот? Тесей был для него идеалом; старший брат, с которым хотелось проводить дни напролёт… Восемь лет — слишком большая разница. Тесей повзрослел и ушёл в свою жизнь, оставляя Ньюта один на один с боггартом в шкафу.

Яркий отблеск, что нарочно бросает синее зеркало озера в глаза, стоит только их открыть, слепит, заставляя с силой зажмуриться. До слёз. Не от обиды ли они? Золотой не должен быть запятнан горечью, болью, тьмой. Да и тьма совсем несвойственна Ньюту.

Тесей теперь работает в Министерстве. Тесей теперь уважаемый маг, который подаёт прекрасные зачатки сильного лидера. Тесей теперь переступил ту черту, что медленно, но целеустремлённо разрушает детство. И младший Скамандер уже с трудом мог без помощи думосброда вспомнить, почему же брат смеялся, когда он в свои семь лет показал ему что-то в книге. Золотой не имеет право быть неярким… Тесей как-то назвал его солнцем, всего лишь раз, но это осталось с Ньютом до сегодняшнего дня. Останется и до последнего.

Была Лита. Была та, которая поверила в его нормальность в ненормальности, которая разделила интересы и… Ньют полюбил. Полюбил той прекрасной светлой любовью, что описывалась не раз во всех книгах. Слишком яркое чувство, поэтому Скамандер так и не нашёл в себе сил, чтобы признаться в открытую, но он нашёл способ — взять вину на себя. Последний разговор с Литой был напряжённым и… наверное же поняла. Ньютон не мог знать такого. Но сейчас это было без разницы — её отдали Тесею.

Небольшой паучок на тонкой ниточке спускается с ветки над головой, виснет над коленом, словно раздумывает, стоит ли опускаться ниже. Ньют ждёт пару секунд, но, стоит только пауку упасть на колено и поползти к пушистику, подставляет свой палец. Не может допустить убийство, а розовый комок всегда голодный. Паук, перебравшись с указательного пальца на безымянный, приклеивает кончик своей паутины к коже и вновь продолжает свой путь вниз. Забавное существо… Ньют ждёт, пока он окончательно не окажется в траве, оставляя «серебро» как награду за спасение, и, приклеив паутину к ветке рядом с собой, снова запускает палец в шёрстку пушистика.

Судьба забрала у него всё: брата, Литу… Ньюту было всё равно на школу. Да, Хогвартс был для него сказкой, в которую его привёл Тесей, почти с самого детства рассказывая об учёбе, однако всё имеет тенденцию разрушаться. Мама была недовольна, мама была разочарована тем, что её сына выгнали с того места, которое даёт шанс для дальнейшей жизни… А потом он услышал (просто случайно, просто не мог заснуть и решил выйти на улицу, чтобы подышать ночным воздухом), как мама плакала. Сидела на кухне и плакала. Тесей так и не появлялся, даже письмо никакое не отправил. Словно ему было всё равно. А может, так и есть? Ну да, теперь же у него Лита, теперь же нужно думать о новой семье, которая образуется сразу после окончания седьмого курса девушкой.

Пару раз глубоко вдохнув, Ньют чешет кончик носа, чтобы отвлечься от неприятного покалывания в глазах. Он уже решил для себя, что, пока теплые месяцы, просто отдохнёт, а потом, с новыми силами, в бой за помощью всем магическим животным. Всё не так уж и плохо, потому что сможет полностью посвятить себя любимому делу. Хорошо, что профессор Дамблдор стал на его защиту, из-за чего ему позволили оставить палочку. Зачем? Профессор всегда был непредсказуемым в своих решениях.

Солнце уже стремилось к линии горизонта, когда появилось пение сверчков. Всё же как-то быстро наступило тепло… Значит, рано и закончится, а холод ему не нравился никогда. Когда был совсем мал и Тесей ещё жил с ними, он любил забираться к нему в кровать и, прижавшись к родному боку, засыпать в тепле. Не важно, сейчас у него начинается новая жизнь.

Ошибочное мнение — ночью меньше звуков. Куда уж там? Ночью всё оживает, и тот, кто умеет слышать, а не просто слушать, поймёт его. Ньют хотел дождаться ночи, чтобы насладится настоящим пением природы и, заодно, посмотреть на звёзды. Золотой меняется на насыщенный оранжевый, который уже не резал глаза. Спокойно, мысли больше не уходят в сторону тёмного и… Юношу настораживает то, как всеобщее пение едва заметно меняется. «Шаги», — мелькает в голове, но Скамандер даже не двигается. Мама, кто же ещё может быть? Хотя не должна была вернуться так рано.

Глубоко вдохнув, собираясь уже послушно согласиться со словами мамы по поводу позднего часа и ужина, Ньют давится воздухом. Высокий, в тёмно-сером костюме с идеально уложенными волосами. Синий взгляд, который в наступающих сумерках казался почти чёрным. Осуждение? Нет. Твёрдость, решимость. Тесей совсем не изменился.

— Камин открыт, в доме никого нет. А если бы это был не я?

Тесей. Почти полгода они не виделись, нет, даже больше. Внутри разгорается то детское желание подорваться и обнять старшего брата, который покажет новые заклинания, которые расскажет что-то интересное… который забрал у него Литу, забрал и самого себя.

— Так и будешь сидеть?

С долей недовольства из-за того, что приходится запрокидывать голову. Ньют виновато отводит взгляд и двигается в сторону ствола дерева, придерживая рукой потревоженного карликового пушистика, который совсем не понимал, что происходит. Обида с новой силой поднимает свою голову, из-за чего Скамандер теряется. Золотой не должен иметь никаких тёмных вкраплений.

Почти у самой земли тепло окольцовывает под грудью и поднимает вверх, ставя на твёрдую землю. Действительно, как в детстве. Ньют нервно кусает губу, чувствуя, как кончик языка приобретает металлический привкус. Если бы… Словно вернулся в детство. Пушистик крутится в руке, пытается спрыгнуть на землю и добивается своего, устремляясь к озеру. Ньют тоже хотел стать маленьким зверьком, чтобы переживать только о поиске еды.

Скамандер, слизав каплю крови с губы, глубоко вдыхает, словно перед прыжком в воду, и поворачивает лицом к брату. Всё равно же не посмотрит в глаза, всё равно трава куда привлекательней, чем глаза собеседника. Молчание затягивается, из-за чего пение сверчков становится сродни пытки, и Ньют всё же заставляет себя поднять взгляд вверх. Всего на секунду. Всего лишь в тёмно-голубые глаза.

— Ты ничего не хочешь мне сказать?

Одиночество стало родным для юного мага, и оно могло разрушаться лишь животными, никак не другими людьми. Ньют неопределённо ведёт плечами и поворачивает голову в сторону озера, высматривая в траве розовый комок, который норовил словить бабочку. Внимание привлекает шорох ткани… жёлтой… Его любимый цвет. Невербально трансфигурировать из зажима для галстука покрывало — Тесей действительно был сильным магом. Как и остался для него тем, на кого хотелось быть похожим хоть немного.

Старший Скамандер расстёгивает пиджак и садится на покрывало, приглашающе хлопая рядом с собой. Тесей перенял на себя роль отца, стараясь дать брату то, чего был лишён сам, но Ньюту это казалось чересчур… наигранным, что ли, ведь забота, которой было чересчур много, оборвалась очень резко.

Он всё же садится рядом и нервно теребит рукав своей «рабочей» рубашки… Лучше бы надел что-то поприличней, без пятен, если бы, конечно, знал о приходе брата.

— Тебя исключили.

— Ещё четыре месяца назад.

Когда наступила та грань, когда им стало тяжело находиться рядом друг с другом? Когда наступило то время, когда пропасть между ними стала слишком большой, чтобы иметь возможность перепрыгнуть её? «Четыре месяца назад, когда он так и не пришёл», — подсказывает внутренний голос.

— Прости. На меня повесили много дел, впервые за всё время.

— Я понимаю.

Ньют может лишь тяжело вздыхать, потому что… Тесей всегда хотел работать в Министерстве, всегда хотел быть главным аврором, и сейчас, когда осталось так мало для достижения этой цели, глупо отвлекаться на что-то, что уже никак изменить нельзя. Ньют бездумно водит рукой по покрывалу, словно желает впитать в себя этот жёлтый цвет беззаботности.

Его не ругают, хотя могли. Неужели Тесею всё равно? Ньют подтягивает колени к груди, чтобы упереться в них подбородком, и прикрывает глаза. Он помнит, с каким желанием брат показывал ему первое волшебство — обычные огоньки из кончика волшебной палочки. Жёлтые. Золотой всегда был в его жизни.

— Чем думаешь заняться дальше?

— Не знаю, — негромко отвечает Ньют, коря себя за то, что солгал. — Буду бороться за спасение магических существ.

— Мама, наверно, довольна твоим выбором.

— Нет.

Лишь спустя несколько секунд Ньют понимает, что его пытались подбодрить и своеобразно извиниться за такое долгое отсутствие и молчание. Наверно. Он ничего не смыслил в таком. Просто была обида на то, что Тесей совсем не проявляет никаких чувств, что немногословен… что повзрослел. Но Ньют с этим смирился, почти смирился, как и с тем, что Лита никогда не станет его.

— Я слышал, что ты помолвлен.

— О нет, до этого ещё долго.

Чистокровные должны быть только с чистокровными, поэтому то, что Литу уже пообещали — не так долго, как говорит Тесей. Золотой недобро темнеет, но всё равно остаётся любимым.

Считают, что бывает связь между близнецами, но это лишь доля правды. Младший Скамандер чувствовал нить, которая связывала его с Тесеем, и ему больно было осознавать, что с каждым годом она утончается. Смириться? Тяжело. Невыносимо. Но придётся.

— Зачем ты пришёл? — взгляд устремляется в покрывало и жёлтый начинает резать глаза.

— Я твой брат и…

— Четыре месяца, — он осмеливается и перебивает Тесея.

Новое молчание. И большее напряжение, чем было. Ньют теряет среди высоких травинок карликового пушистика — единственный, на кого можно было отвлечься, забывая про свои мысли. Он ведь всего лишь подросток, который нуждается в должном внимании от тех, кто дорог. Не более. Ведь это не так уж и сложно.

— Ньют, — тихий оклик, и юноша вздрагивает, когда его руку накрывает тёплая ладонь брата. — Я действительно не думал, что время пройдёт так быстро.

— Помнишь, как мы сидели здесь четыре года назад? — он уходит с неловкой темы. — Ты рассказывал мне о своём желании стать главой Аврората, рассказывал о первом рейде и как тебя хвалил твой наставник. А я слушал каждое твоё слово и представлял всё так, словно был сам тому свидетелем. Я просто радовался, что у меня такой брат, что я, в случае чего, могу положиться на него… Это были наши последние посиделки у этого дерева. Ты стал приходить только на праздники.

Золотой разгорается ярким светом, из-за чего глаза начинают слезиться. Да, именно из-за этого. Ньют пытается освободить свою руку, но её сжимают сильнее, не давая отстраниться и разорвать тонкую нить, которая всё ещё связывала их двоих. Он не хочет! Не хочет взрослеть, не хочет, чтобы Тесей уходил, не хочет, чтобы весь его привычный мир рушился.

— Ничего не может быть так, как было раньше. Мы взрослеем… Время меняет всех, — тихо говорит старший брат и прижимается лбом ко лбу Ньюта.

Да, он прав. Нужно просто повзрослеть и оставить всё прошлое в прошлом. Ньют судорожно вдыхает, пытается отыскать вновь то золото, что было в его брате всегда, которое горело в нём настолько сильно, что защищало своим теплом, и чувствует внутренний толчок. «Словно сама Магия», — оправдание, которое найдётся потом. Не сейчас. Все мысли вылетают из головы, стоит поддаться ласковому теплу, и Ньют, не осознавая, что делает, подаётся вперёд, прижимаясь своими губами к губам Тесея. Просто тыкается, как голодный щенок в бок матери — слепо, неумело, но со всеми чувствами, чтобы ему одному не было так плохо.

Осознание того, что только что сделал, слишком острое, и Ньют шарахается, резко отстраняясь назад. Что… он… не хотел. Не думал! Это же его брат!

— П-прости, я… я не… прости.

Ньют порывается стать на ноги и сбежать подальше, лишь бы только не видеть брата, но ему не дают. Пальцы с силой сжимают его запястье, вынуждая остаться на месте. Золотое свечение собирается в комок, забирая от него свои тёплые лучи, и Ньюту хочется провалиться сквозь землю. Он не знал, что на него нашло, он не понимал, почему все его чувства обрели такой оттенок.

— Посмотри на меня, — просит Тесей, на что получает быстрое отрицательное мотание головой. — Ньют.

Близкородственные связи среди чистокровных — не редкость… Но это же Тесей. Брат, который всегда помогал, был поддержкой, на которого можно было положиться, который прикрывал перед матерью, если в очередной раз разделывал дома мурлокомля. Тесей так и остался для него почти всем.

— Это не совсем правильно, — не добившись никакого результата, старший Скамандер ловит брата за подбородок, чтобы поднять его голову вверх. — Ты же расстроился, поэтому поцеловал меня?

— Д-да… Прости. Я пойду.

— Ты хотел это сделать?

— Да, — поспешно, чтобы его отпустили, и лишь после Ньют понимает, что только что у него спросили. — Нет… Я не знаю.

Ему неловко и стыдно… Больше стыдно. И Ньюту действительно хочется провалиться сквозь землю, но лишь до того времени, пока его не целуют. Мягко, ненастойчиво, пробуя, как много ему дозволено. Золотой приобретает мягкие оттенки жёлтого, которые ласково гладят его по щеке, спускаются невесомыми мазками на шею… «Пальцы», — мелькает точное осознание, но Ньют не хочет лишаться такого доверия, не хочет, чтобы Тесей вновь уходил, окончательно разрушая то, что строилось между ними не один год.

Ньют приоткрывает губы, страшась происходящего, когда кончик языка проходится между ними. Ничего не может дать в ответ, совсем не умеет — единственное, что останавливает его сейчас. Юноша упирается свободной рукой в грудь Тесея, который только усиливает напор, не желая отпускать его. И Ньют сдаётся. Просто сдаётся, потому что вовсе не привык сопротивляться брату.

Лишь когда не хватает воздуха и губы начинают гореть из-за того, что он сам так и не смог понять, как правильно отвечать, Тесей отстраняется, разрешая глотнуть воздух. Ссадина на губе болезненно пульсирует, но Ньют чувствует сладостное томление внизу живота. Он с трудом находит в себе силы посмотреть прямо в глаза Тесея, где находит ту давно забытую… мягкость. Поджав губы, чувствуя себя какой-то плаксивой девицей, юный маг обнимает брата за шею и прижимается всем телом к нему. Так уверенней, так защищён.

От брата пахнет привычным одеколоном — терпко и по-родному знакомо. Ньют ничего не говорит, когда его укладывают на покрывало, только лишь сильнее обнимает тело над собой, чтобы оно никуда не делось. Осознаёт ли, что будет? Да, но… он сам хочет, и собственная магия тянулась к более сильному источнику силы, к тому, кто столько лет был рядом.

Новый поцелуй выходит более спокойным, ему показывают, как правильно отвечать. И юноша старается так же оглаживать чужой язык своим, так же сжимать верхнюю губу, пока не чувствует руку на своём впалом животе. Стыдился за своё тело, которое, по сравнению с телом брата, было слишком нескладным, слишком худым, слишком не таким, как должно было быть.

— Н-не нужно, — дрожащим голосом просит Ньют и пытается одёрнуть вниз край рубашки.

— Ты доверяешь мне?

Как можно не доверять золотому? Как не доверять теплу? В ответ Ньют тянется за новым поцелуем и приподнимается над покрывалом, безмолвно разрешая стянуть с себя рубашку. Пускай, даже думать не будет об этом. Свет затмевает всё вокруг, не давая отвлечься от себя, и он с сожалением, с новой вспышкой смущения и стыдливости, которые окрашивают скулы в невинный розовый, отмечает, что полностью остался без одежды, когда Тесей не спешил делиться собой.

Маги. Они ведь маги и могли ведь просто использовать свои силы, но Ньют, какой-то далёкой частью своего сознания, понимает, что Тесей делает это для того, чтобы запомнить. Золотой хочет быть единым целым с ним, и Ньют не находит в себе сил отказать безмолвному прошению.

Мелкие неспешные поцелуи на шее кажутся чем-то щекотным, из-за чего Ньют не сдерживает смешка и пытается закрыться, получая мазок губ по щеке. Он не знает, что ему делать, но и просто лежать — не выход. Руки с дрожащими кончиками пальцев ложатся на скулы брата, оглаживаются их, ощущая несильное покалывание на коже. Непривычно, совсем незнакомо.

Тесей замирает лишь для того, чтобы дать возможность его изучить, и всё же пользуется магией, избавляя себя от одежды. Ньюту это не нравится, ведь разрушает весь неповторимый момент закрытости от всего окружающего, но это быстро становится безразличным, ведь над ним оказывается полностью голое тело. Страх? Наверно, однако больше неприкрытого интереса и любопытства… и желания.

Новые поцелуи более раскрепощённые, более горячие, что полностью отвлекают его, и только неприятное чувство холодка от очищающего заставляет вздрогнуть. Тесей разрывает поцелуй, отстраняется, чтобы прекратить, ведь нет никакой смазки, ведь призывать её непонятно откуда прямо сюда — слишком глупо, но Ньют не даёт этого сделать, вновь тянется к нему, словно странник за водой.

Золотой обхватывает своими сетями всё тело, из-за чего Ньют давится стоном. Горячие пальцы сильным кольцом обхватывают его член, сжимаются у основания и поднимаются мучительно медленно вверх. Приятно, куда приятней чем тогда, когда он делал это сам для себя, но как-то… Тесей, словно читая его мысли, а может, так и есть, отнимает руку, чтобы облизать пальцы, и вновь обхватывает его и свою плоть. Стон неожиданности, почти вскрик, на что Ньюта затыкают грубым поцелуем. Укус, язык, что ласкает внутреннюю часть губ и его язык, скользкая ладонь, которая двигается с каждым разом быстрее, и член Тесея, что столь горячий, что так пульсирует.

Ньют не выдерживает, почти жалобно скулит от таких простых, для брата, действий, и сам начинает толкаться в руку — рвано, стараясь сделать это быстро. Он хочет, он нуждается в этом золотом… Нет! В Тесее. Сейчас, когда возбуждение от неправильных отношений с братом, юноша осознавал, что всё время нуждался в Тесее так, нуждался, чтобы он был рядом.

Ладонь скрывает головки, сжимает их и трёт. Ньют понимает, что это не для него, что он кончит быстрее, чем брат, поэтому закусывает щеку с внутренней стороны до боли, когда губы прижимаются к бьющейся жилке на его шее. С каждым разом быстрее, с каждым разом всё более влажно. Пульсация с низа живота поднимается вверх, заполняет всё тело… Переполняет.

Тесей начинает толкаться бёдрами сам, трётся своим членом о чувствительную кожу, и Ньют, позорно, за что будет потом себя корить и не раз, выгибается в пояснице почти до боли. Немой стон, от которого он задыхается, сильное покалывание внизу живота и облегчение, которое приходит с ослепительной вспышкой. Слабость приходит почти моментально и хочется просто лечь, расслабиться, полноценно окунуться в уходящие волны наслаждения, но Тесей кладёт его руку себе на член, накрывая ладонью. Ему не дают отстраниться, да и Ньют не хочет. Если бы не оргазм, то попытался бы отстраниться и в стыдливости убежать, но сейчас он хотел доставить брату такое же удовольствие, что и ему.

Твёрдый, горячий и большой. Отстранено Ньют думает о том, что не против был бы ощутить только рукой член Тесея, но ему не дают додумать эту мысль до конца. Сдавленный стон у самого уха, горячие капли на руке и на него падают, полностью окружая своим жаром.

Ньют не знает, сколько они так лежат. Не хочет знать. Не нужно ему это. Но Тесей всё же слезает с него, ложась рядом, и укрывает их двоих свободным концом покрывала. Всё же ещё было холодно, когда солнце заходило за горизонт. Всё равно. С ним был жёлтый и звёзды… Нет. С ним был брат, который впитал в себя всё золото, дабы оберегать и не давать ему взрослеть.


End file.
